It is known to provide removable seats in multi-functional rooms. For example, some rooms are often used both as theatre rooms wherein rows of fixed seats are provided, and as conference rooms or show rooms wherein no fixed seats are required. To accommodate such hybrid rooms, removable seats systems have been incorporated into the rooms to allow the seats to be removed and installed according to the daily purpose of the room.